A Deep Wound
by Chowatron
Summary: The fight has always been a downhill one. Now it's time for a SRPA team to learn this the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm absolutely certain that were not find anything." Lee said, reassuring his comrades.

"That may be the case Corporal, But we've got a job to do." Sergeant Matthew Darl said in response. Matthew put his hand on Lees' shoulder.

"Look I know it to but" He was interrupted by a message in his earpiece.

"Darl,your team to move out." The voice ordered.

"Okay, lets move out."

The scout mission so far had been uneventful. Not a Chimera had been spotted and the skies were clear.

"Sorry sir, but Lee's right again."

"quiet Cambell." Darl barked somewhat humiliated. "Anyone else hear that?" He questioned.

"Stop trying to change the subject, your ju…" Cambell was interrupted by gunshots filling the air. Everyone on the team went for some natural cover.

"Base, do you see the massive blip? It's a Goliath and hell of a lot of Chimera." Darl shouted over the roar of bullets. He gave a few gestures indicating to fall back A.S.A.P.

"We see it." The voice responded. "All units are to hold this SRPA Station." The voice went on to order.


	2. Entreched

A helicopter was spotted and shot down with a lot of other aircraft attempting to bring down the Goliath.

"Sucks to be them!" _Cambell_ shouted struggling to be heard over the gunfire.

"Time and place for observations" Matthew scored a few more chimera kills with a hedgehog. "Time and place." He echoed.

"Wait Sergeant," The private was forced to dive from incoming fire. "Where's Lee?"

"When we split to groups at the trenches we got split up, in a blast."

Lee stirred before waking and looking around him. _The trenches. _He thought

"Can't believe thi…" He paused he heard something coming. The hybrid was caught off guard by Lee punching it in the face as it turned. The hybrid raised its bullsye, but Lee managed to kick the weapon out of its hand before kicking again to the face.

"Stay down." Lee went to pick up the gun.

"Now to bail Cambell of whatever mess he got himself into." He lifted himself out of the trenches.

"Fuck me." he gasped in shock. "There must be at least least…a lot of hybrids, a few hundred Titians and I wouldn't be surprised if a couple of dozen grims were behind me." Lees guess unfortunately for him was right.

"I get though this I'm going to demand a promotion."

"All units that haven't been assigned a mission are ordered to get to the detention wing. We have a break out."

"Break out, but the only one in there is…Daedalus. Quick let move!" Matthew barked as he ran most shots being narrow misses.

"Sir isn't it a bit…meh why do I care?" Cambell mumbled whilst following.

"Not bad." Lee looked over the dead grims. He had to melee a lot of them as his gun ran out fairly quickly. He then turned his gaze to the cut on his hand.

"Probably nothing, doesn't feel that way but it is."_ Great talking to myself._ Lee began to make his own way to the detention wing, of course he would have to keep a low profile.


	3. Part 3

**2...1! The grenade exploded. "Low profile, isn't my scene." Lee muttered under his breath. Wasn't his fault, he was trained to fight head-on. He looked at Goliath briefly and noticed one of the rear e exaughst ports was missing, now Lee was no expert on how they worked but he knew that sort of thing didn't happen on its own but it was hard to hit. This gave lee an idea he knew what he had to go for now. The nearest LARRK.**

"**We can't do anything if we keep falling ba…!" The last of Cambells words were cut short by an explosion. Dead bodies of both sides flew a short distance, this was a bit disturbing for the whole group but some hid it better than others. **

"**And…what the fuck do you know about it!" The newest member spoke up, taking them aback. He had never really made his opinion known or socialized much.**

"**I'm sick of **_**you**_** thinking you know what's best!" he said still ranting.**

"**You two can do me a favour and **_**Shut the hell up!**_**" ****Matthew shouted annoyed with them both.**

**Cambell just grunted and looked away. **

**A/N yeah so sorry this is short but untill I get some motivation it will continue, so if you read this review or something Plz!!!!**


End file.
